mario_kart_fanfandomcom-20200213-history
Superstar Baby Daisy
Superstar Baby Daisy is a story by Moose513. Summary Baby Daisy is jealous that she isn't a star baby like Baby Mario, Baby Luigi, and Baby Peach, so she tries to prove her worth. Story One day at DS Desert Hills, a Mario Kart race was taking place, with Baby Mario on the Quacker, Baby Luigi on the Magikruiser, Baby Peach in the Blue Falcon, Baby Daisy in the Standard Kart S, Mario in the Classic Dragster, Luigi in the Wild Wing, Daisy on the Sugarscoot, Bowser Jr. in the Wild Wing, Bowser in the Flame Flyer, Donkey Kong in the Offroader, Wario on the Standard Bike L, and Waluigi in the Honeycoupe. "Alright", Baby Daisy said. It was one lap to go, and Baby Daisy was leading. "I'm goanna win", Baby Daisy said. But a blue turtle shell flew over to her and landed on her, causing her to spin out, and fall behind. "Oh no", Baby Daisy said. The top three was Baby Mario in first, Baby Luigi in second, and Baby Peach in third, and when they were on the podium, Baby Daisy watched from a hill. "It's not fair", Baby Daisy said. Baby Daisy walked away and encountered Daisy, who had just changed out of her biker outfit. "Hey, baby me", Daisy said, "what's the matter?" "I'm sad", Baby Daisy said. "Why", Daisy asked. "I lost to Baby Mario, Baby Luigi, and Baby Peach", Baby Daisy said. "That's too bad", Daisy said. "They're always better than me", Baby Daisy said, "I feel like I was created just for the game." Daisy then picked up Baby Daisy. "You may not know it, but you're better than you think", Daisy said. "But not better than them", Baby Daisy said, "they're star babies, and I'm not." "You don't need to be a star baby to be special", Daisy said, "just be who you are." "You know what", Baby Daisy said, "you're right." "Of course I am", Daisy said. "I'm goanna beat them as my normal self", Baby Daisy said. "Wait", Daisy said, "that's not what I..." "I'm goanna beat them in a balloon battle and show them I don't have to be a star baby to beat them", Baby Daisy said. Baby Daisy walked away, leaving Daisy worried. "This is not going to end well", Daisy said. Baby Daisy found Baby Mario, Baby Luigi, and Baby Peach playing in a sandbox. "Hey, Baby Daisy", Baby Luigi said, "wanna play with us?" "No", Baby Daisy said, "I wanna challenge you to a battle." "A battle", Baby Mario asked. "A balloon battle", Baby Daisy said, "in Funky Stadium." The other babies were shocked. "Funky Stadium", Baby Peach asked. "But that place is so big", Baby Mario said. "I know", Baby Daisy said, "big enough for me to beat you." "I don't know", Baby Mario said. "It's simple", Baby Daisy said, "you three against me." The others looked at each other. "Well, alright", Baby Mario said. "Good", Baby Daisy said, "see you then." The next day at Funky Stadium, Baby Daisy arrived at Funky Stadium, and found Mario, Luigi, Peach, and Daisy standing in front of blue karts. "What's going on here", Baby Daisy asked. Funky walked up to her. "Didn't you hear", Funky asked, "your battle request was declined." "What do you mean", Baby Daisy asked. "The rules are that the two teams must have the same amount of numbers", Funky said, "and you against three others wouldn't cut it." "What", Baby Daisy asked. "Yep", Funky said, "now it's you, Baby Mario, Baby Luigi, and Baby Peach against your adult counterparts." Baby Daisy turned around and looked at the trio. "Hey", Baby Mario said. "I can't believe this", Baby Daisy said. The balloon battle began, and Baby Daisy went straight into action. "Wait", Baby Mario said. "For what", Baby Daisy asked. Baby Daisy tried to get the adults, but her balloons were popped, and eventually, she was out, but came back. "I don't understand", Baby Daisy said. Baby Mario pulled up next to her. "We're not working together", Baby Mario said, "if we don't work together, we won't win." "I can do it by myself", Baby Daisy said, "I'm not a star baby like you." Baby Daisy drove away, but Baby Mario stopped her. "Is this what this is all about", Baby Mario asked, "you're jealous that you're not a star baby?" Baby Daisy sighed. "Yes", Baby Daisy said. "You don't have to be a star baby to be amazing", Baby Mario said, "you can be amazing all by yourself." "Really", Baby Daisy asked. "Really", Baby Mario said, "now let's get with the others and win this battle!" They met up with the other two babies and began working together, and soon won. "And we have a winner", Lakitu said, "the red team!" The audience cheered for Baby Mario, Baby Luigi, Baby Peach, and Baby Daisy. "See", Baby Mario said, "you're not a star baby, but you're a superstar." "You're right", Baby Daisy said. The crowd cheered, and Baby Daisy felt happy for just being her. The End Notes *This story was written to commemorate Moose513 unlocking Baby Daisy on March 3, 2018. Category:Stories Category:Stories By Moose513 Category:Stories Focusing On Baby Daisy